ztreasureislefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EvelynPace
Welcome Hi, welcome to Treasure Isle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:6-Toed Statue-icon.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raiine (Talk) 12:46, May 21, 2010 Hi ^.^ You are a very nice contributor , i will grant you rollback rights :) Raiine (Talk) 14:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Treasures I already uploaded the icon and treasure images. Hopefully all of them. Category:Treasure Icons -- Lycentia 18:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Automation Hello fellow contributor! I have been working on some automation templates that will make displaying maps and collections very simple, even as simple as a single lined template. To get these templates to work, all new collection image uploads should follow the naming convention below: space -icon.png The templates automatically use this convention when loading images and any help you can give on this is greatly appreciated. About half of the current collection items do not fit this convention, and each time the template is used, duplicate images need to be uploaded (as old ones are easier for me to delete than rename). Since you seem to enjoy adding content here, I have a temporary page called ImageClinic that shows the complete list of all collection items (as of a certain version) and each red link needs an image uploaded (all duplicates). Any help you can give there is also appreciated. Links are in the suggested naming form, so repetitive right click and upload seems to be a quick way to do this, unless you have access to an auto-uploader we can use. As each template or page using the old-named graphics is removed, the images will be released and I will be able to see them on the unused images special page. I will do my best to keep it clean as we upgrade to some very nice automation. I have also been working on the first of a few tutorial pages for the automation templates. The first one can be found at if you'd like to take a look. More will follow, especially once the automation template for the maps page is finished, probably monday evening. By changing over to automation, all the information we need to update as things change will be in two places only, one being Template:GetMapData and the other being Template:GetCollectionData, these work like databases we can read from with the other functions listed on the AutoTreasure tutorial page. In addition, Ive also made an xml reader for frequent uploaders, and if you would like that program, it runs in visual studio 2008 as visual basic (if you dont have that, you can download free copy as visual studio 2008 express). Instead of sharing an EXE file, I would actually rather email you the script contents (plain text) if you are interested. This script gets any info you ask it to from the game's xml files, which are accessable to everyone, but not changeable. Thank you for your contributions (even before I was active here) and many future ones as well! If you have any questions, concerns or ideas, let me know by simply leaving a message on my talk page. Merricksdad 15:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Elloooos Thanks for the welcome, this looks like a fresh new wiki, not a lot of activity, mayby I can do some good work here :D greetingzzzzzzzz Shinigamidaio 14:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC)